


we're same same, right

by yunyeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: Jongho and San go to the company 7-Eleven to get ice cream and only ice cream.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	we're same same, right

San hesitantly peeks his head into the practice room. He lights up when he sees Jongho there. A delighted grin blooms across his face.

“Jongho, let’s eat,” he whispers excitedly. While that may be one of Jongho’s favorite phrases, slotted right between ‘Jongho, you’re handsome,’ and ‘Jongho, you did well,’ the sane and rational side of him pauses to check the clock instead of immediately following him with reckless abandon.

“It’s been an hour since we had lunch,” Jongho says.

San emerges into the room fully. He’s wearing a baggy hoodie and pulls out what Jongho assumes is his credit card from his pocket.

“Just for some ice cream. I’ll pay,” he says, waving the card in the air.

Free food and Choi San. With that, Jongho is already getting up and picking up his jacket that was discarded on the floor, following San into the hall.

“Should we bring anyone else?” Jongho asks.

“No, it’s okay,” San says definitively. His gaze darts from side to side before he leans in and says in a low voice, “I’m actually not supposed to be getting ice cream, but I’d feel very lonely if I snuck out by myself.”

Jongho isn’t even all that surprised. “It’s a good thing that the 7-Eleven is right below us, huh?”

“Yes, a miracle!” San smiles, relieved at his response. “Jongho, you understand me so well. That’s why you’re my favorite dongsaeng.”

“I’m your only dongsaeng,” Jongho corrects, and San squeaks out a laugh and wraps an arm around Jongho’s shoulders, drawing him in so close that someone passing by may think that only one person is walking down the hall instead of two. Jongho feels like he’s being lovingly smothered by a relative who has no recollection of meeting.

“Wow, someone has been getting broader,” San whistles, firmly patting Jongho’s arm. It’s more like a light slap, the contact making a louder noise than it should.

“San, please,” Jongho wheezes, voice pinched, knowing that he couldn’t even stop San if he tried.

San stops walking once they reach the main doors of the company building. He turns to Jongho with a pensive expression, lips pressed together in a line. “Hold on.”

“I thought you had this planned out,” Jongho frowns.

“I never said that,” San blinks. “Okay, how about this, I’ll go alone and you can guard the door.”

“Or, we can just go together and come back quickly,” Jongho suggests.

San contemplates that idea. “We could do that, too. You’re a genius, Jongho!”

San puts on his hood and tugs at the frayed strings, concealing just about his entire face. He urgently motions Jongho to do the same. Jongho only zips his jacket up and puts the hood over his head.

“Can you even see it?” Jongho asks. He waves his hand in front of San's covered face.

“Kind of. I can feel you doing that, you know,” San tells him, muffled. Jongho lets out a small ‘oh’ and quickly retracts his arm. “Let’s go.”

After checking that they appear as inconspicuous as possible, the two make their way down to the 7-Eleven directly beneath their company building to get ice cream and only ice cream.

San blows their cover immediately because he’s an idol and idols have manners and he just couldn't resist chirping a greeting to the cashier once they enter the convenience store.

“Hello!”

Jongho trails behind San and meekly gives the cashier a polite bow. Then Jongho realizes that he’s not any smarter because a brief look of surprise and panic flashes across the cashier’s face when they make eye contact, and, oh, Jongho forgot to cover his own face.

San grins. “We’re just here to get some things! Don’t worry and please don’t tell anyone,” he winks, and Jongho is incredibly grateful that he and San are the only ones in the 7-Eleven so far.

“Don’t mind him,” Jongho remarks to the poor employee and trails behind San as he tries to find the ice cream section.

San gets very distracted along the way, and Jongho suddenly understands the psychology behind the placement of certain products in convenience stores. Before they even reach the frozen items section, which is located at the very back of the store, the basket San holds is full of chips, gummy bears, and other various snacks. Not a single ice cream cone has been located yet.

Jongho tugs on San’s sleeve when he sees him reaching out for a yogurt bottle.

“Hm?”

Jongho stares at him for a long while but shrugs. “Just wondered if you were aware that we might not even have enough room for the ice cream.”

San glances down at the overflowing mess with shaking pupils. “Wow.”

Jongho takes out two ice cream cones from the freezer and delicately places them on top of the pile of snacks.

“I guess we could share with the others,” San says slowly, still somewhat astonished that he managed to fill up the entire shopping basket without knowing.

“Did you think we could finish this by ourselves?” Jongho raises his brows.

San jokes, “Maybe on a really long break.”

They make their way over to the register and Jongho unloads the snacks from the basket. San stands there, smiling politely at the still visibly flustered cashier as she scans the items.

San gives the cashier his card and Jongho collects the shopping bags, wondering how in the world can they return to the practice room undetected.

“We’re going to release an album soon, please look forward to it!” San chirps, and Jongho gently ushers him out of the 7-Eleven before San’s loud mouth can ruin his sanity any further.

“She was definitely a fan,” San says once they manage to get back into the company building. The door automatically locks from the outside but Jongho remembered to keep it propped open with a door wedge before they left.

“Why did you tell her that if you knew?” Jongho sighs. “The comeback news hasn’t even been officialized yet. You probably did something very illegal just now.”

“Any promo is good promo,” San offers. “What are you going to do about it, anyway? You’re my partner in crime.”

Something about that statement makes an all-too-familiar feeling rise in Jongho’s stomach, warm and fuzzy and soft. Had this been years ago, when Jongho was round-faced, doe-eyed, and did nothing but keep to himself, he would have been terrified of this feeling. Now, he welcomes it, soaks it in, and lets it permeate, even if San doesn’t feel the same.

They return to the practice room and settle down on a clean space on the floor. They attack the ice cream first, chuckling at how it’s already half-melted when they peel off the wrappers.

“Were you looking while you were choosing at all?” San wrinkles his nose up. Some of his ice cream drips onto the back of his hand to which he unabashedly licks.

“Not really. Do you not like it?” Jongho asks, carefully watching San.

“No, but...” San takes a moment to find his words, but not too long before the rest of his ice cream melts. “I just think it’s kind of unfair that I have vanilla and you have strawberry.”

“Let’s switch, then,” Jongho suggests.

“Really?” San asks.

Jongho doesn’t know why he seems so surprised when that was probably the tamest suggestion yet, or maybe there is indeed something heart-fluttering about someone you like asking to share food. But only Jongho should feel that way and not San.

“Sure,” Jongho nods, and they switch ice cream cones and absolutely nothing interesting happens. Jongho laps up the last of San’s vanilla cone and finishes it with San’s approval.

“What were you working on before I barged in?” San asks, leaning forward.

“Just a routine.”

“Just a routine,” San repeats. He hums like he knows something that Jongho doesn’t. He says, and it sounds absentminded but Jongho can hear its purpose, “Jongho, you work so hard. You always try your best at everything.”

Jongho pretends to not look for a deeper meaning. “Do I?”

“You do. I like that very much about you.”

“Really? I think you work much harder than me.”

“Jongho, all I do is sleep on our free days. Unlike you who believes it’s standard to get up at six o’clock every morning,” San points out.

“And that’s... a good thing?”

“Yes. You’re never short on time and you are a very good person for dragging me out of bed when we have practice.”

“It’s really nothing—”

“Ahh, stop that!” San exclaims.

“Stop what?” Jongho asks, a smile tugging at the corners of his own mouth. He almost wants to tell San to stop it, because the blush creeping up his own neck is unbearable.

“You keep deflecting my compliments!”

“Those were compliments?” he teases.

“Ugh,” San makes a sour face. “This was supposed to be the buildup for something important but you ruined it.”

“I’m sorry, I think if it’s so important, then just say it,” Jongho tells him.

San’s mouth opens, prompting a sentence that doesn’t make its way out because he shuts it right after. He has a look of contemplation on his face, glancing away from Jongho’s eyes as if he is silently consulting himself. It’s rare for San to be this serious, or this internally frustrated.

Jongho is scared for what’s to come next, but he remains quiet and doesn’t interrupt the silence. He wishes that he would be able to know just what was going on in the other’s mind.

A long moment passes and San opens his mouth again. “Well, I like you. A lot.”

“Oh,” Jongho breathes out immediately. That was the last thing he expected to hear.

“And you like me, too,” San states confidently, then adds with hesitance, “Right?”

“Yes,” Jongho says too quickly.

They make eye contact then; San’s gaze is so powerful that it could rival the force of getting hit by a bullet train, maybe even a thousand times that. Getting hit by a train right now doesn’t sound too bad. It would certainly be much less painful than having San’s face so close to his that he could count his eyelashes.

“Jongho,” San’s voice comes out no louder than a whisper. With a surge of bravery, Jongho touches him, cupping San’s jaw with his palm. San leans in and he’s gentle, giving Jongho leeway to lean back at any time, except Jongho doesn’t want to lean back.

He tilts his head and San kisses him deeper, that it makes Jongho lightheaded, or maybe this dizzying feeling is from the shock sinking in.

San maneuvers himself into Jongho’s lap, putting his arms around Jongho’s neck. Jongho props himself up with one arm and holds San’s waist with his other hand. San leans down and presses their foreheads together before his nose bumps against Jongho’s cheek, and they’re caught in another slow kiss.

“So, just wondering... we could’ve been doing this for a while now?” San asks.

“I... yeah,” Jongho says slowly.

“Wow,” San laughs. Jongho laughs, too, feeling like a bit of a fool.

They quickly gather their belongings and clock out of the practice room. The sight of the sun setting outside shocks them. The walk to the dorm is short, but it becomes longer because their paces are purposefully slow. Jongho makes sure to hold the shopping bag with his left hand so he can use the other to hold San’s hand.

“Where have you two been?” Hongjoong asks incredulously. He’s in the living room, sandwiched between Yeosang and Wooyoung. Wooyoung glances between San and Jongho’s faces then to their intertwined hands and does a terrible job of hiding his smile.

Like a peace offering, Jongho ducks his head in apology and lifts the shopping bag. Still suspicious, but his face softening a little, Hongjoong takes the bag and places it on the coffee table. Wooyoung and Yeosang hover over his shoulders, shifting through its contents.

Hongjoong makes a shocked noise, completely immersed with the snacks. “I didn’t know they still sold these!”

Jongho sighs, relieved that they’re distracted. San and Jongho quietly exchange a look, before San takes his hand and quietly leads Jongho to his room.

“I am so, so glad that I can do this now,” San says before he kisses him. Jongho holds him and smiles against San’s mouth, silently agreeing.


End file.
